Extraños acontecimientos
by Sunako-swan
Summary: Todo empezo por una confesion y una mal interpretacion de la situacion.


Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

Uff…..-se tira sobre la cama cansado- robamos un buen botín esta vez… ¿no? Kuro –mira a un chico con el cabello largo negro atado en una coleta, con unas las de murciélago negras también y luego un chaleco y pantalones algo extraños.

Si zorro… es bastante bueno… no deberías tirarte ahí mismo… que tal si los hombres entran y te ven de ese modo…-se cruza de brazos

No seas idiota, aquí no entrara nadie, tienen demasiado respeto, Bueno solo tú te atreves, además de llamarme zorro, idiota. Al menos llámame Kurama delante de todos…-suspira acicalando sus cabellos plateados, moviendo un poco sus orejas de zorro- me voy a dar un baño… así que ve a hacer algo por ahí.

Si, si zorro… me iré, ¿seguro no quieres que frote tu espalda? Sería un placer para mí

Kuronue, que te dije de todo eso, basta…ve a buscar a alguien con quien pasar el rato, tienes demasiado acumulado, por cierto, no me molestes en unas horas, si puedes dormir en otro lugar estará bien.

¿Por qué? –Lo mira- acaso no estas a gusto durmiendo en la misma tienda que yo… que desagradable, ya llegaremos pronto al campamento principal y te libraras de mí

Idiota, está aquí Suka, tengo derecho a tener intimidad, vino de propio comprando cosas varias de comer, así que venga, quiero divertirme

Ya, ya…pues haz lo que quieras, no te molestare, tal vez emprenda camino al campamento principal, así preparare todo para tu llegada

¿A qué viene ese cambio de actitud? Siempre que hablo de ella te pones molesto, ¿acaso te gusta? Si quieres la convenzo para que se acueste contigo, aunque le gusto bastante más yo…-ríe satisfecho

No necesito que hagas tal cosa, no necesito a esa mujer egoísta e idiota…-se molesta bastante saliendo de la habitación improvisada

¡Cuervo! Retira eso, ella no es así…

Estas enchochado con ella, así que no digas cosas que no sabes, idiota, pásalo bien, nos vemos mañana o cuando regreses al campamento

Si, si… disfruta de la noche…-suspira preguntándose porque estaba así de tonto últimamente, pensándose sinceramente que aquellas palabras que le dijo hace mucho tiempo eran por lo que estaban así "Te amo" aquellas palabras de la boca del cuervo le trastornaban un poco, puesto que eso era algo imposible, que ellos tuvieran esa clase de relación, negó con la cabeza - en fin… qué más da…

Que te sucede, Ku-chan-entra una chica divertida con cabellos rosados, ojos marrones y, vestida con un kimono bastante elegante-

No me digas así, Suka… eres lo peor, van a hacer que pierdan el respeto hacia mi….-tira de su mano acercándola, besándole- ahora vamos a pasarlo bien-ríe

Si, si Ku-chan…. Ya te eché de menos….-lo besuquea disfrutando de su cuerpo

Esos idiotas…-suspira volando hacia el campamento principal- Kurama nunca tomara enserio nada de lo que yo dije… es horrible…espero Yomi no esté ocupado, voy a sacar toda mi frustración… -sonríe llegando entrando en el cuarto de Yomi un chico de cabellos negros con unos extraños cuernos- Yomi, te voy a hacer disfrutar

¡Oe, oe! –Lo mira algo sorprendido- que mierdas haces… ¿no habíamos quedado que no lo haríamos más? Lo de aquella noche fue por la bebida y que tú estabas bastante afligido

-lo mira bastante molesto por si rechazo- Está bien, entonces no vengas a pedirme nunca más nada, idiota –se gira caminando hacia la puerta

Kurama otra vez te puteo, ¿eh? –ríe – porque no me cuentas que paso- da golpecitos en la cama

Ahora no me da la gana… llamare a un amigo o algo así… no voy a dejar que te burles más de mí, así que duerme o haz lo que te dé la gana…-sale del cuarto en busca de algunos acompañantes. A la mañana siente estaba dormido acompañado por una mujer muy similar a Kurama, con el cabello plateado, sus ojos no eran iguales pero aun así le compensaba a pesar de que le gustase más el cuerpo de Kurama.

-apoyado en la puerta del cuarto sonríe el zorro tosiendo un poco- parece que alguien lo paso bien anoche

¿Hn? Cállate…-mueve a la chica- vamos, vete, ya es de día, si te ven aquí será peligroso….-se gira en la cama

Cuervo vago, levanta… tenemos que premiar a los hombres y necesito que me ayudes para traer algo de diversión para ellos

Que te ayude Suka…-suspira- yo no tengo ganas… tengo sueño…

Te lo pasaste bien hasta altas horas de la noche no?-se burla- venga arriba…

Que pesado! Que me dejes… .-dice molesto

Aun estas molesto por lo de anoche? Acaso estas tonto, dime que te sucede…-lo mira fijándose en la chica vistiéndose, pensando en que se daba un aire a él sin poder creerlo

Quien está molesto… solo estoy cansado y tú no me dejas descansar, luego te quejaras de que no rindo en los planes y demás…. Así que déjame….

Está bien, malas pulgas…-se acerca picándole el brazo-

Si no quieres nada, lárgate de una vez…-se aparta- eres demasiado infantil cuando te da la venada, así que no seas pesado y piérdete con tu novia, se feliz….

Te digo que no seas idiota y pesado con eso… ella solo es una acompañante –se sienta a su lado

Lo que sea-se gira mirándolo con el cabello negro cayendo sobre sus hombros, entreabriendo los ojos- vete… no me hagas repetirlo zorro… yo respeto cuando tú me pides que me marche, así que tu igual

No es lo mismo, tu eres mi segundo al mando, debes obedecerme…además si de verdad estabas tan enamorado de mi me obedecerás para hacerme feliz-suelta una carcajada- olvida eso último que dije

-frunce el ceño ante sus palabras- deja de jugar con fuego, Kurama… Puedo hacer lo que quiera y como sigas sacando y riéndote del tema juro que no me volverás a ver jamás en tu vida

Venga, no te pongas así… aquella noche que dijiste aquellas tonterías estábamos borrachos, no puedo tomarlo más que a broma, así que ya no te molestes si es que no te gusta que te lo recuerde –lo mira – hoy estas con una mujer así que estabas tomándome el pelo

No es una broma…-lo mira molesto acercándose besándolo velozmente una vez la chica desapareció de la habitación

-lo aparta con un brazo muy molesto- estas idiota! Déjate de estas mierdas Kuronue-se levanta enfurecido mirándolo con desprecio- No vuelvas a intentar algo así, no quiero verte así que duerme cuanto quieras… o lárgate, cuanto más lejos mejor

-se queda mirándolo sorprendido por su reacción, agarrando las sabanas esperando a que se marchara del cuarto para recoger todas sus cosas- estúpido…-se encoje un poco derramando pequeñas lagrimas- no volverás a verme, no voy a aguantar esto 100 años más…

Si, si cuervo…no sé cuántas veces has dicho eso…-suspira saliendo del cuarto.-Yomi, que haces aquí….

N-nada-ríe- solo estaba viendo como discutíais… Parecéis un matrimonio peleando todo el tiempo

Cállate no tiene gracia alguna, y eso no es cierto, yo soy un zorro que está buscando tal vez en un futuro una buena hembra, nada más…-se cruza de brazos molesto

Ya, claro… eres un idiota del quince, espero que realmente no desaparezca sino no tendré estos momentos de diversión

No se va a marchar a ningún lado, ese idiota siempre dice lo mismo y nunca hace nada…- pasa a su lado –así que ya deja el tema

Como se nota que no hablas con él ni tienes en cuenta sus pensamientos… Crees que aguantara todas tus tonterías y desprecios…¿ Crees que las palabras que te dijo eran una mentira? No lo son…

Yomi, que estás hablando como sabes sobre eso…-se detiene molesto

Porque él lo hablo conmigo después de hacerlo-ríe- eres idiota porque realmente no sabes lo que te pierdes…

Que estás hablando, acaso a ti también te gusto….- lo mira asqueado

No, a mi tu no me interesas para nada… más bien ese cuervo, espero que se olvide de ti pronto y pueda quedármelo, es realmente bueno en la cama…. –se marcha burlándose

Déjate de bromas! – camina en rumbo contrario pensando todas las palabras del aquellos chicos. Mientras el cuervo estaba preparado para marcharse hizo varios viajes en silencio llevando cosas a una pequeña casa en la que se refugiaba varias veces cuando quería estar tranquilo

Idiota… mañana será el fin…-suspira metiéndose en la cama de nuevo arto de toda situación, al caer la noche alzo el vuelo regresando a si pequeña casa, donde iba a estar ahí tranquilo.

Cuervo….-llamo a la puerta esperando una respuesta- Kuronue, vamos sé que estás ahí… aunque no respondas acabare entrando…-golpea a puerta un par de veces más antes de entrar- Kuro, no me digas que estas durmiendo aun… ya es de noche… vamos…-enciende la luz viendo que allí no había nadie ni nada- Kuro? ¿Dónde estás Esto no tiene gracia…-lo busca por la habitación, saliendo llamando y buscando a Yomi

Que sucede…-suspira mirándolo mientras cenaba-

Donde esta Kuronue…. –lo mira molesto

ni idea, estaba en su cuarto lo buscaste ahí?

Eres idiota…-frunce el ceño- claro que he mirado ahí… tu hablabas con él mucho últimamente

Tal vez salió a buscarse un amante que no sea un idiota…-ríe

Cállate!-le tira la cena – deja de decir tonterías y de inventar

Oh…vaya… vas a negar todo…se más de lo que piensas zorro idiota, así que no trates de mentirme….

Hare lo que quieras porque tú eres mi subordinado, así que cállate… y no te atrevas a llamarme de esa forma, queda claro? O te matare…

Así que solo Kuronue puede llamarte así, porque él tiene ese privilegio…

Porque él es especial y mi segundo al mando, así que se gano ese permiso

Si, si… tu mismo ganaste que se marchara… -se encoge de hombros- apáñatelas, pero él no va a volver a menos que hagas un esfuerzo por no insultarle y meterte con lo que siente

Aggh… que asco… -se marcha muy molesto tirando cosas a su paso- maldito cuervo, deja de hacer tonterías y vuelve….-se tira en la cama pensando donde podría irse, sabia que había enmascarado su olor para que no pudiera encontrarlo.

Ku-chan~ -corre saltando sobre él- que sucede…

Suka no estoy bien ahora, lárgate…

Que paso…-lo mira – vamos cálmate, necesitas pensar…-le masajea la espalda

Te dije… que te marcharas…-lo mira bastante frio y cruel-

Estas así por ese dicho idiota…. No sirvió si quiera para salvarte, así que, qué más da~ yo si pude salvarte-suspira- deja que se pierda

Tu no lo entiendes! Él es mi segundo al mando, es importante para mí, es el único que siempre permanece calmado a mi lado y realmente es útil

Parece como si estuvieras saliendo con él…-lo mira molesta cruzándose de brazos-agh… mira haz lo que quieras, volveré a mi casa, este sitio está bien para pasar unos días y más si estas así de gruñón-le saca la lengua

Haz lo que te dé la gana… yo me encargare de todo, sabes donde puedes encontrarme si lo deseas…-la vio marcharse del cuarto

Donde estas cuervo…-murmura hundiendo su cara en la cama- donde estas…no es como si fuéramos amantes, ella es tonta, es cierto que Kuronue no me ayudo cuando lo necesite aquella vez…-aprieta el puño- estaba divirtiéndose con un tipo tras confesar sus sentimientos- se da la vuelta- Porque es así…

-Mientras-

-se encuentra tirado en la cama boca abajo- dios… quiero pasarlo bien pero estos pensamientos no me dejan hacerlo… Kurama porque tienes que hacerme tanto daño… si tan solo aquella vez… hubiese tenido el valor para confesarte todo lo que hice por ti… y total para que, para que esa estúpida se llevara el mérito y a mi sexy zorro, agh que asco te tengo Suka-mira al techo – todo lo que sufrí por ti…-deja escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas. Acariciándose las mejillas, cerrando los ojos suavemente tratando de recordar. Sah! Que tonto! Me deje algo en mi habitación no quiero que ese idiota lo encuentre… son demasiado personales aquellas cosas…no quiero que nadie las encuentre….-se levanta buscando la forma de entrar sin que lo vieran

Kuronue! Da la cara! –el zorro lo encontró nada más pisar el lugar, entrando en el cuarto- Kuronue! –se cruza de brazos

Está bien, no grites, no grites… solo vine a por algunas cosas y después me voy de nuevo, no tendrás que ver mi repugnante cara

Cállate! Por qué huyes!

Porque tú mismo me detestas! Y más desde aquel día, se feliz con tu noviecita y espero lo pases muy bien, al fin y al cabo soy un cuervo al que no merece la pena tener cerca porque es un inútil – busca lo que había venido a buscar

Que es eso… que es tan importante…-se acerca tratando de quitárselo de las manos una vez lo encontró

No tiene interés para ti, solo déjame en paz… ¿quieres?

Qué tal si no quiero, dime cuantas veces te he dicho que me dejes en paz con tus tonterías sobre sentimientos, cuantas veces te he pedido que no saltaras sobre mi cada dos por tres ¿Ah? Cuando me hiciste caso… solo buscabas acostarte conmigo, cierto? Solo quieres eso de mí?

A qué viene esto ahora Kurama, esto es algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo, solo son mis cosas del pasado que realmente no importaran en absoluto. Así que ya déjame marchar… Y claro que me hubiese gustado tener sexo con la persona por la que daría la vida

Dar la vida? No seas ridículo, cuervo, cuando tenías que dar la vida por mi tú estabas disfrutando del sexo desenfrenado con otros tipos, así que mejor no mientas en mi presencia

-se queda mudo ante sus palabras, nunca confesaría la verdadera realidad sobre lo sucedido- Ya muérete o lo que te dé la gana, después de tanto tiempo me duele que no confíes ni un poco en mi ni en mis palabras. Pero ya nada importa solo me iré y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por este idiota cuervo.

Qué bien, esta vez no me vas a pedir un beso de despedida tal vez que te lo haga una vez? –dice con tono burlón- cuanto crees que tardaras en regresar?

Kurama, para que voy a pedirte nada si lo único que me respondes es que deje de decir tonterías, sabes, ya me canse de todo, si realmente no logre alcanzarte no puedo hacer nada por permanecer a tu lado, tal vez busque a otro que si sepa apreciarme tal y como soy uno me vea a un inútil…-se gira dispuesto a irse

Crees que después de tanto molestarme te voy a dejar marchar así de fácil…-sonríe sádico- voy a concederte el deseo de hacértelo, lo hare tan duro que no querrás que vuelva a hacértelo jamás- lo agarra colocando algunos látigos en sus muñecas atándolas a la cama- Esto te gusta no cuervo? Esto es lo que hacías aquella noche, disfrutando de las ataduras

No es eso! Suéltame! –se retuerce pero sabía que las plantas de Kurama no eran débiles y que no iba a ser fácil partirlas a pesar de ser plantas.

No me da la gana…-retira su pantalón a pesar de las patadas del chico –Bien, bien, bien… esto es lo que te gusta no es así? –introduce en él un par de dedos algo brusco

-deja escapar un grito de dolor al sentir sus dedos-N-ni siquiera te gusta hacerlo con hombres no se te pondrá dura! Ya deja de hacer el idiota ante de que no puedas arreglarlo

No me detendré y claro que se pondrá dura, solo tengo que pensar en algo que me agrade…. Bien, creo que esto no es suficiente para escucharte gemir como aquella vez, vamos muéstrame cuanto mereces la pena cuervo-saca sus dedos embistiéndole con fuerza sin ningún tipo de lubricante, agarrando sus caderas moviéndose sin ninguna consideración

B-basta Kurama…- cierra sus ojos- d-du…duele…-se queja tratando de librase de sus ataduras

Ya cállate! –le coloca otra mordaza en la boca, evitando que armara demasiado follón y nadie los pillara de ese modo, no quería un escándalo de esas dimensiones, no ahora.

Vavjg…-trata de buscar la forma de liberarse o tratar de disfrutar un poco la situación pero realmente era doloroso, hasta el punto de perder el conocimiento sin saber que había sido de Kurama.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó el zorro viendo que a su lado no estaba el cuervo, miro a todos lados, vio la sangre en las sabanas replanteándose si había sido demasiado duro con él, ahora sí que no iba a volver por nada del mundo, una vez se levantó de la cama vio dos pequeñas esferas aquellas que el cuervo se había empeñado en ocultar- no puede ser que haya olvidado esto aquí, él vino de propio a por ello…-se agacho tomando ambas- que son…- dejo una para analizar profundamente la otra mirando su interior-mmm… creo que esto es algo que él robo hace poco, estas esferas si no me equivoco guardan recuerdos… para poder ver lo que contiene es necesario aplicar un poco de poder , mientras él siga con vida sus recuerdos seguirán aquí… Que es lo que quería proteger a toda costa ese idiota…-coloca sus dedos sobre la esfera trasmitiéndole algo de poder comenzando a brillar la habitación con los recuerdos del chico.

Flash back -

Quieres salvar a tu líder no es cierto? –hablo una voz femenina- dime, cuantas cosas estarías dispuesto a hacer por él-lo mira intensamente con sus ojos negros intenso

y-yo haría cualquier cosa por él…-habla entre jadeos debido a que previamente había sido atacado y había estado huyendo en busca de Kurama-

Que te parece si… Me muestras un gran espectáculo, te traeré a unos cuantos demonios y tú te dejaras hacer y obedecerás todas su ordenes, estoy segura de que él será quien te lo haga a ti, no es así? Lo disfrutaras y… de este modo no te atreverás a contárselo a nadie, no es así? Si él llegara a enterarse qué harías… él te detestaría un cuervo infiel e incapaz de hacer nada para salvarlo, solo serias escoria ante sus ojos- la imagen que estaba viendo Kurama era realmente cruel, se sentía terriblemente culpable, aquella vez había hecho algo por salvarlo?

E-está bien… hare lo que me pidas pero…-mira a otro lado apretando los puños porque realmente no quería hacerlo pero, era su zorro lo que estaba en juego- pero… deja libre a Kurama, juega conmigo cuanto desees…

Un demonio decidido, jugaremos por una larga hora hasta que decida si me agrada el espectáculo y lo libere-Kurama oyó un leve aplauso en la grabación de sus recuerdos "que está pasando" Tras un instante de oscuridad en la revelación se apagó, dejando al zorro con ganas de saber más acerca de lo ocurrido, así que acciono la otra esfera-

No, no….-se oía al cuervo gemir –

Cállate y haz algo productivo con esa boca, maldito demonio inferior….- se oía la voz de un hombre solo no podía ver su rostro solo de cintura para abajo podía ver al cuervo atado y violado una y otra vez, leyendo en sus labios claramente que no se detenía de llamarlo esperando tal vez que así despertara de un mal sueño "Kuro…p-por qué hiciste esto…" pensaba mientras veía la situación, sintiéndose despreciable por no encontrar diferencias entre lo que él había hecho y lo que le hicieron ellos, se golpea la cabeza levemente tratando de pensar donde podría estar, mientras observa los recuerdos del pelinegro ve aparecer al fondo a una chica ya conocida por Kurama "Suka…pero que…" antes de que el cuervo pudiera verla cubrieron sus ojos con vendas

Aquí el juguete no puede mirar a otro lado puesto que se nos distrae y deja de hacer su trabajo, vamos, ahora jugaremos con algunos utensilios y si no te mueves y colaboras te cortaremos ese bonito cuerpo que tienes…

Ahgnsa…-Ya no podía aguantar más aquella situación- K-Kurama… l-libera a Kurama….-habla entre jadeos

Que persistente… está bien, dejad libre a Kurama, Hija encárgate de guiarlo y ganarte su confianza, estos dos son demasiado peligrosos para nosotros… encárgate de regresar

Q-que le harás a…-antes de terminar de hablar Kuronue ya estaba tirado en el suelo, preparado para ser atado de tal forma que Kurama cuando entrar en aquella habitación viera lo que había sucedido malinterpretando y separándolos.

Así que eso es lo que sucedió realmente…- se cubre la cara con fuerza- soy estúpido, entonces… él… él estaba haciendo eso para salvarme, pero… no tiene sentido y… que hacia Suka allí…hija.. acaso… ella está tratando de vengarse… recuerdo haber matado a su madre por tratar de jugármela pero… ella se quedó a mi lado y sigue estándolo…-se detiene a pensar un momento- espera…. L-las discusiones con Kuro… siempre las empezaba ella… pero, pero… agh no entiendo nada.

Yo te lo explicare…-sonríe la chica apoyada en la puerta- Sois demasiado peligrosos, sabes, mi madre murió… al menos su cuerpo, pero su alma, fue contenida en este colgante-lo muestra- ella no quiere que Kuronue y tu sean cercanos, as bien quiere que os destruyáis, que ese cuervo idiota este enamorado de ti, fue un punto a favor para nosotras, que lastima, ahora él tendrá una mala imagen de ti…-ríe- también, te odiara porque él se sacrificó por ti y mira con que cosas más feas le saliste-niega con la cabeza un poco con una sonrisa burlona- Ay Kurama, esta vida es muy dura verdad… dime… acaso no sientes amor por ese amigo tuyo… lo violaste, pensabas en él no es cierto? –Camina acercándose- hasta… a veces cuando discutías con él pensabas en sus ojos mientras lo hacíamos, eres un zorro malo…-se encoge de hombros

Ya basta de cháchara, donde esta Kuronue, a estas alturas sé que lo tendrás tú…

Oh... sí, sí... él está en un sitio secreto, sabes… fue más fácil llevárnoslo una vez lo dejaste inconsciente… Nos facilitaste el trabajo de nuevo, además él seguro que está reviviendo una y otra vez la noche de ayer, seguro que te odiara, sabes aquella frase de que del amor al odio hay un paso? Sera cierto? –ríe

Donde está, vamos dímelo... juro que te matare…

No, no, no… parece que no entendiste…si me matas… nunca sabrás donde esta… él no puede comunicarse con nadie… parece que él si puede nublar los pensamientos del legendario ladrón Youko Kurama…-ríe- que harás… tal vez después venda su cuerpo para que se prostituya, seguro que follara bastante bien con otros hombres… tiene un buen trasero, pero eso tú ya lo sabes…-ríe- además también satisfacer muy bien a las mujeres que puedan costeárselo… tiene un buen pene y vuelve loca a cualquiera, y eso… yo te lo garantizo… aunque no queda muy lejos de ti Kurama, que lastima que nunca vas a saber cómo se siente eso…

Deja de jugar! –Comenzaba a perder los nervios- dime donde esta…o te matare, me dan igual tus amenazas lo encontrare con o sin tu ayuda, entendiste, solo hay una diferencia, si no me lo dices ahora tu tendrás una lenta tortura

Eso no pasara porque vendrán por mí-dice confiada

Solo eres una mocosa, crees que no puedo torturarte en unas horas? Crees que no se esconder a alguien para que no lo encuentren? Te aseguro que si yo hago eso, entonces tú sí que no volverás a ver la luz del día, así que ya estás hablando…

-la chica traga saliva ante sus amenazas, realmente sentía respeto hacia él de algún modo se había interesado por él- E-está bien, cálmate…t-te lo diré…esta… esto… en esta en la mansión donde lo encontraste la otra vez…

Bien, vendrás conmigo….-la agarra entre su brazo atándola bien-

Para ya te lo dije ahora suéltame!

Crees que soy idiota? Si hago eso, huiras y encima me abras mentido y eso no voy a dejar que suceda… así que hasta que no esté a salvo el cuervo tu… te quedaras aquí, vigilada por mis plantas y encerrada…-sonríe sádicamente dejándola en un pozo dentro de una cueva- si tratas de escapar estas plantas te envenenaran y tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa, muy dolorosa, te lo aseguro….-sale corriendo en busca del cuervo "Aguanta Kuro…" apenas tardo en llegar al lugar, buscando su aire demoniaco, al no hacerlo decidió mirar rincón por rincón de aquel sitio ya ruinoso "Mierda, está oscureciendo y no puedo encontrarlo…" desesperado decide detenerse a descansar, necesitaba pensar en todo lo sucedido- así que… él si trato de salvarme, si no hubiese sido por él… yo…yo… tal vez estaría en su lugar o muerto… sacrifico su cuerpo desde aquel día… jamás me pidió más que lo tocara de ese modo, creí que estaba molesto conmigo… en realidad… es que él no podía aceptar que lo tocara porque estaba ¿sucio? Agh... donde estas… quiero verte, quiero disculparme contigo, fui un idiota, un grandísimo idiota… -suspira analizando el alrededor- mmm… allí hay luz… porque…-se levanta esperanzado por la posibilidad de haberlo encontrado- Kuronue! –abre sus ojos al verlo tirado en el suelo, parecía había roto el encantamiento- e-estas helado… Kuro, no mueras….-le golpea suavemente las mejillas para que reaccione- Kuro! Por favor! Aguanta….-apoya la cabella sobre su pecho derramando lágrimas al sentir que la vida escapaba de su cuerpo- Kuronue! No me dejes yo… yo… Te amo! –grito con fuerza, sobre saltándose despertando de aquel mal sueño- q-que fue eso. Un presagio? No, no Mi cuervo no está muerto, el no morirá hoy…p-pero que digo... mi cuervo? Es cierto que lo amo…-aquellas ideas surgían en su cabeza una y otra vez-no puedo dormir necesito encontrarlo… y rápido…-ante su imposibilidad para dormir decidió seguir buscando solo un poco rato después lo encontró, tal y como había visto en sus sueños-no, no…-lo besa colocando su palma de la mano en su pecho entregándole poder – vamos cuervo lucha…y-yo… no quiero que te marches….p-por favor…-pronto sintió que algo rodeaba su cadera- Kuronue….-sonríe besándolo de nuevo- volvamos a casa….-el cuervo aún estaba demasiado confuso para entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Tras unas horas de cuidados intensivos de Kurama, el chico logro despertar olvidándose por completo de la chica a la cual no pretendía liberar jamás, no permitiría que tratara de joderlos de nuevo

D-donde estoy….-murmura

Estas en casa Kuro… estas en casa…-estaba sentado a su lado acariciando su mejilla- no tienes que marcharte… siento todo lo que dije…perdona a este zorro viejo….

Kurama…y-yo no quiero estar aquí…

-el cuerpo del peli plateado se congelo- p-por que…. Te estoy diciendo que está bien y te estoy pidiendo perdón…

L-lo siento… pero ya no puedo soportarlo más… te he necesitado por tanto tiempo que cuando te decides a hacerlo es de esa forma tan violenta…

Perdóname Kuro… por favor… y-yo… perdí los estribos, después… vi lo que hiciste por mí

Que viste qué? –lo mira sorprendido y molesto- quien te dio derecho! –trata de abofetearlo pero está débil y lo detiene

Estaba preocupado por ti… siento todo lo que pasaste por mi…-acaricia su mejilla- perdóname, presumo de mi inteligencia y en esta ocasión me deje engañar como un tonto… por favor… dame una nueva oportunidad…-roza su nariz en el cuello ajeno, susurrando- por favor Kuro, déjame mostrarte cuanto me he dado cuenta que te amo y necesito…-se recuesta a su lado- solo permíteme mostrarte…

E-está bien Kurama…-habla bajo y tranquilo ahora- te daré una oportunidad… te amo… y… espero puedas compensar este amor no correspondido por años….

Tratare de hacerlo…-suspira- ahora solo mejórate… creo que voy a tirarle algunos despojos a esa mujer…ahora regreso, no tardes en dormir… volveré enseguida

Si, si…-se abraza a la almohada con suavidad, tratando de dormir, pero estaba claro que no iba a hacerlo, Kurama le había hecho daño, lo había visto realmente humillado y despojado de cualquier pizca de dignidad que le quedara, sabía que aquellas palabras por parte del zorro solo eran de lastima, Kurama? Amando a un cuervo como él? Suelta una carcajada irónica- esto jamás funcionara… -rueda por la cama esperando por el regreso del chico.

Kuro…-suspira al verlo- no tienes remedio… no puedes permanecer tumbado y tranquilo?

Sabes que no…-estaba en la cama cambiándose algunas vendas-

Estate quieto…-suspira- yo me encargo… solo trata de descansar… No puedes morirte ahora…

Claro, porque eso pesaría sobre tu conciencia, no? –Ríe- en fin…

Porque eres tan mezquino… me estoy preocupando por ti… y… además ya te dije lo que siento así que …- aparta la mirada

Eso que sientes solo es lastima…-lo mira

Eso no es cierto! Sé cómo se sienten esas cosas…

Entonces déjame comprobarlo…-sonríe pícaro- cuando me recupere… me dejaras hacerte el amor…-habla con tono serio

Ah? Eso sí que no… yo me encargo de hacértelo a ti… -le aprieta las vendas – no creas que vas a hacer lo que quieras conmigo

Entonces no me creo que realmente sientas eso por mi… además…-mira a otro lado- si es ese el caso no vamos a ser compatibles sexualmente… porque a mí no me gusta recibir… al menos no siempre… Así que mejor olvidarlo todo, me iré a otro lado… lejos para olvidar todo

….-lo mira apretando los puños- Si no te marchas te dejare hacerlo… aunque realmente me interesa más que me creas cuando te digo que realmente me gustas…

Está bien, entonces yo te lo hare en cuanto me recupere… puesto que tú me creaste un trauma, tendrás que aguantarte recibiendo hasta que lo supere.

Está bien… Esperare ese momento

* * *

Fin (?) En principio iba a ser un one shot pero parece que me alargue mucho T.T Por eso... díganme si quieren que escriba un poco mas la noche caliente o no se xD


End file.
